The present invention is directed to the production of eggs which are relatively high in omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids and the subsequent feeding to humans of such eggs so as to reduce the level of serum cholesterol in the humans and to reduce the likelihood of coronary heart disease in the humans.
Heart disease has been a leading cause of death among adults and is the main cause of death of middle aged men in the United States. It is generally accepted that high levels of saturated fat and, especially, high levels of cholesterol in the diet significantly increases the risk of cardiovascular disease, especially atherosclerosis, myocardial infarction, and hypertension. Other blood components such as triglyceride level, low density lipoproteins (LDL) level and very low density lipoprotein level (VLDL) are also affected by diet and high levels are linked to certain heart and vascular diseases. In populations where the level of saturated fat in the diet is low and the level of omega-3 polyunsaturated fat is high, such as the American Eskimo, the likelihood of coronary heart disease is greatly reduced as compared to a population wherein the dietary intake of such rate of saturated fats is high, such as in the mainland United States. Certain health practitioners and medical personnel have recommended the intake of polyunsaturated fatty acids in order to reduce the likelihood of coronary heart disease. While vegetable or plant polyunsaturated oils containing omega-6 fatty acids such as linoleic acid may have some beneficial properties, it has been found that fish (marine) oils containing substantial omega-3 fatty acids such as eicosapentaeoic acid (EPA) and doeosohexenoic acid (DHA) significantly reduce the likelihood of cardiovascular disease when ingested on a regular basis. EPA is C20:5 (Number of carbons in carbon chain: number of unsaturated bonds) omega-3 and DHA is C22:6 omega-3. Higher levels of such polyunsaturated fatty acids in humans have also been linked to a reduction in cholesterol levels in the blood serum, reduced blood pressure and other beneficial results.
Further, for persons that have elevated cholesterol levels and, therefore, may have an increased risk of coronary heart disease, many medical practitioners and health advisors recommend reducing intake of cholesterol. Since chicken eggs represent a very high source of cholesterol (typically approximately 280 mgs per large egg) many medical practitioners and health consultants recommend eliminating eggs from the diet of those having high cholesterol blood serum concentrations.
Although the level of cholesterol in the blood serum which is considered dangerous has been modified several times in recent years (almost always downwardly), it is generally agreed that the cholesterol level in the blood should be as low as possible. Consequently, for persons having cholesterol levels that are considered too high, conventional chicken eggs are almost eliminated as a source of food. This is somewhat unfortunate since eggs represent a substantial source of protein, minerals and other nutrients in a form which is considered to be high in quality, nutrition and density while being relatively low in cost.
Fish oil is generally considered to be the best source of omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids. Most fish oil includes about 20% polyunsaturated fatty acids which are in the range of C-20 to C-22 with some variation; however, as used herein, the term "fish oil" is always characterized as comprising polyunsaturated fatty acids having at least three and normally four or more double bonds and are preferably omega-3 fatty acids. As used herein, the term fish oil does include fish liver oil.
Under the advise of health practitioners and the like, many persons have attempted to lower their risk of heart disease by suggesting raw fish oil either in tablets or in other food. Taking fish oil supplements has met with mixed results since the fish oil often has a bad taste if not encapsulated or de-scented, persons have a tendency to forget to take the supplements, and, even with the supplements, often elect not to eat hens eggs and, consequently, fail to receive the dietary benefits of the eggs.